


Sansa the Virgin

by sistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jane the Virgin au, Jon and Daenerys are also not related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Pregnancy, Rhaenys is Rhaenys Snow, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistark/pseuds/sistark
Summary: Catelyn had raised her daughters strictly : no sex before marriage. This was the number 1 rule of their household which she explained to them, at the age of 9 and 10 by showing what happens when you crumpled what had been a delicate and pure flower there was no going back : it was the same for virginity.12 years later and Sansa, unlike her sister Arya, was living by this principle. She was a pure romantic and she loved soap operas. Well, it didn’t mean she could not have hot make out session with her boyfriend, Jaime, whom she has been dating for one year now.





	Sansa the Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> A Jane the Virgin AU, really it is the story of Jane and Rafael with some changes. So it's not original, at all lol. 
> 
> This is mostly a prompt/prologue thing, I don't think I'll write more of this though if I were to have more inspiration then maybe.
> 
> Sorry for the grammatical errors !
> 
> Enjoy :)

Catelyn had raised her daughters strictly : no sex before marriage. This was the number 1 rule of their household which she explained to them, at the age of 9 and 10 by showing what happens when you crumpled what had been a delicate and pure flower there was no going back : it was the same for virginity.

12 years later and Sansa, unlike her sister Arya, was living by this principle. She was a pure romantic and she loved soap operas. Well, it didn’t mean she could not have hot make out session with her boyfriend, Jaime, whom she has been dating for one year now.

* * *

 When Sansa went to the gynaecologist that day, it was only for a a pap smear test. She was quite nervous about showing her lower area to a stranger, but she did not overly worry about it since it was a normal test for a woman of 22. Even though, Rhaenys, her gynaecologist was apparently having a bad day - she came into the room, clearly crying - but she said it was fine. The test lasted just the time of a thrust and all was done. 

Weeks later, Sansa took the bus with Arya discussing the possibility of Jaime proposing soon. 

“I mean come on, he must have blue balls by now. Poor soul may propose so he can finally get into you pants.”She snickered a bit until she saw Sansa passed out next to her. 

They went to the hospital, to solve the reason of her fainting. She thought maybe it was stress, she was feeling quite tired lately so maybe that was it. She did not expect the nurse to told her she was pregnant.

Sansa and Arya burst into laughter. “Come on, what do I have really?” she asked  shaking her head and  still recovering from the laugh she had. 

“Wel...You’re pregnant” the nursed said one more time. 

“I’m a virgin ! That’s not possible!”

“Hm..; the test doesn’t lie so..”

“Come on, where did you get your degree from? The university of dumbass?! She just told you she was a virgin!.” Arya shouted losing her patience, which resulted into a slap on her arm by Sansa,  _be nice,_ she whispered.

The nurse showed them again and again that she was indeed pregnant. Sansa was a pregnant virgin.

 

* * *

 

The baby daddy : Jon Snow, Seven Kingdoms Hotel’s CEO. He was rich, broody and engaged to the  _arranged by his father_  girlfriend, Daenerys Targaryen (she was the one supposed to be inseminated with Jon’s sperm.)

Rhaenys, the gynaecologist that inseminated Sansa, was also Jon’s sister. Which made it awkward when she told her she accidentally inseminated her instead of Jon’s fiancée. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa did not know what to do, having a child now would not go well with her timeline, she wanted children of course but not now,  _not like this._ She wanted to have an abortion and went to talk to the “sperm donor” because he had right to know about it.

When they met, Sansa recognised him immediately. Jon was her first kiss, of course she remembered they had met 4 years ago. He was the first person she had told that she wanted to become a writer.

“I remember!” he beamed when she told him that they had met before.

“You don’t have to act like you remem-

“I do ! I remember that the restaurant was closed, but still you served me a killer lemon cake.” Jon smiled and looked at her for a time before adding. “and we talked; I remember you told me you were a teacher right? But you wanted to be a writer.”

_He did remember._

Sansa shyly nodded, lowering her eyes on the hands on her laps. 

She also remembered what he had said to her. He had told her to be brave,  _be the writer you want to be_ , before he had kissed her gently on her lips. That was when a woman came shouting his name at the door. “ _that’s my girlfriend.”_  She was horrified;And that was the end of it and she had never seen him again, until now. To which he laughed awkwardly, his hand on the back of his neck. “I was quite a jerk at that time.”

 

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t keep the baby...”

He understood and never pressed her for anything. Later that day, Sansa received a call from an anonymous caller. She claimed to be Jon’s fiancée. “Did he tell you he had had cancer? Of course he’s fine now but...” Daenerys paused, sighing. “We have to have his sperm frozen ...he could never have another chance to have children.”

Maybe that or maybe her mom changed her mind. And she kept the baby. 

Jaime, Sansa’s boyfriend indeed planned on proposing to her, she blurted out she was pregnant, and of course he did not understand how that was possible. Sansa explained.

 

* * *

 

Time went by, and Sansa had for Jon, an attraction she just could not deny. ( _she had sex dreams with him! I mean those arms..those abs..oh my god was it embarrassing to see him the next day._ ) 

She did not know if this was because she was pregnant with his child, but she could not stay with Jaime because of this.

Jon however, knew about the feelings he had for her and had no restrain about admitting them to himself He was about to annul his engagement to Dany, he did not love her after all and maybe that was the chance he was waiting for.

When Sansa told Jon about the breakup, he did not hesitate anymore and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this for the set I posted of tumblr, check it out : http://sistark.tumblr.com/post/167409018080/jonsajane-the-virgin-au-sansa-the-virgin


End file.
